


Truthful

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, MWPP Era, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus rather didn't want to run through the Great Hall in his kecks, but it was preferable to admitting he sometimes peeked at Sirius in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [](http://summerwolfstarwank.tumblr.com/)[**summerwolfstarwank**](http://summerwolfstarwank.tumblr.com/), and the prompt _James_.

James carefully considered everyone in the circle, then narrowed his eyes at Remus, who was most definitely _not_ in the circle. He wasn't even close to it. "Truth or dare, Lupin."

"I'm not playing," Remus said.

"Of course you are."

"I'm really not."

"Go on, Remus," McKinnon said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "It's just a bit of fun."

Remus sighed under his breath. He was all for a bit of fun, but it was half two if it was anything, and his ribs still hurt from the full moon. He wasn't in the mood to kiss someone's bare arse or sing Hobgoblins songs to the squid or sneak in to Hufflepuff to pour water on someone's head. The last time they played this stupid game, Remus and Peter ended up locked out of the castle until sunrise. Professor Sprout had been decidedly unimpressed when she found them, sleeping in Greenhouse Four with her prize Flitterblooms as pillows.

"No."

"Girl's blouse," Peter said.

Remus frowned at each of them in turn -- James and Evans at one end of the couch and McKinnon at the other, Sirius sprawled on the floor near McKinnon's feet, Peter and MacDonald sitting right beside him. James' glasses were crooked and nearly hanging off his nose, and MacDonald was more or less asleep, her head resting in Peter's lap. Evans offered him a smile full of sugar, but Remus wasn't fooled. She could be nearly as bad as James when she decided to put her back into it.

"No."

"What are you worried about?" Sirius asked. Peter had dared him snog McKinnon about twenty minutes ago; his mouth was still flushed and red. "It's not like Evans hasn't seen you starkers."

Evans laughed, and James made a noise like a cranky kettle. Remus sighed again and rubbed his face. "That wasn't my fault," he insisted.

"It really wasn't," Evans said, but then she winked at him, and James made that noise again. "In fact," she continued, poking James in the side, "I believe it was _your_ fault."

Remus nodded. "It was. He meant to vanish the stain off my jumper, not send all my clothes to Merlin knows where. I never did get them back, by the way. I rather liked that jumper."

"Well, if you hadn't fell over that cauldron in the first place," James said hotly, "you wouldn't have got Blistering Solution all over yourself."

"How was I to know you were brewing Blistering Solution in a broom cupboard?" Remus demanded. While they were on the subject, there was another matter that needed clearing up. " _Why_ were you brewing a Blistering Solution in a broom cupboard?"

"I would've used Myrtle's loo. We always use Myrtle's loo. But bloody Peter -- "

"I never did anything to her," Peter said shrilly. MacDonald murmured something that sounded like _shut it_ , then shifted in a way that made Peter's eyes go a bit wide, her hand curling into a fold of his trousers. "Myrtle was -- "

"Children," Sirius chided, which was ridiculous. It was usually Remus watching the other three squabble. Sirius rolled over a little, enough to glare at Remus with one eye. There was mischief in that look, Remus was pretty sure. "The man asked you a question, Remus. Truth or dare?"

"No." Remus grabbed one of the titchy pillows the house-elves were always leaving about and tossed it at Sirius' head. "We've only three days left of school for the rest of our lives. I don't mean to spend them in detention."

"Take a truth, then," McKinnon said, waving her hand. She probably thought she was being _reasonable_.

It wasn't that Remus didn't trust James, it was just that Remus _didn't trust James at all._ His furry little problem was safe, but the way James' mind worked, everything else would be fair game. Including his inconvenient and growing-worse-by-the-day crush on Sirius. How James had ferreted it out, Remus would never know, but he supposed James wouldn't be bloody James if he hadn't.

"Truth?" James asked, cocking his head to the side. The gleam in his eyes was vaguely maniacal.

"Dare," Remus said savagely. He rather didn't want to run through the Great Hall in his kecks, but it was preferable to admitting he sometimes peeked at Sirius in the showers.

James pulled a thoughtful face. The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was all but chewing his tongue to keep from laughing. "I dare you to kiss Sirius."

"No."

"Yeah, all right," Sirius said, pushing himself up from the floor. He walked over to Remus' chair on his knees, a crooked smile on his face as he nudged in to kneel between Remus' legs. He studied Remus face for a moment, then carefully set his hands on Remus' thighs. "You know how he gets. Best to just give him what he wants."

Remus' mouth felt dry. "Of course." He rubbed his sweaty palms on the arms of the chair. "For the best."

Sirius stretched up and kissed him, soft and slow and a little longer than was proper, for a value of proper than included childish kissing games and the bloody-minded corners of James Potter's brain. He pulled back with a smile, two fingers tucked into the collar of Remus' shirt. Remus felt a little dazed. He suspected he looked a little dazed, too.

"All right, there?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Sirius leaned in again. "Brilliant."

It was different this time; Sirius slid his hand over Remus' jaw, then curled it at the back of Remus' neck, his fingers brushing into Remus' hair, and then his tongue was in Remus' mouth, and Remus made a noise -- not terribly loud, but loud enough that the others probably heard it -- and Remus felt his face flush, spots of heat burning on his cheeks, but he just caught his hand in the front of Sirius' shirt and tried to pull him closer.

"I knew it. I knew it," James crowed, clapping his hands. "I should have done this months ago."

Remus wanted to hug him, but he also wanted to kick him. It was a familiar feeling; James simply had that effect on people.


End file.
